


Как она любит

by timewalker



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Flogging, Group Sex, Masochism, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Swearing, humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timewalker/pseuds/timewalker
Summary: Строгий дресс-код привычен для политиков.





	Как она любит

**Author's Note:**

> human!пиджак/human!рубашка\human!галстук

Она любит в задницу: так, чтобы, щедро выдавив смазку из тюбика и растерев липкую массу между ягодиц, входили рывком, вызвав болезненный вскрик. Чтобы толстый член, вдавившись в мышцы ануса, нанизал на себя и двигался, натирая внутри до крови. Чтобы с бранным рычанием — «сука, блядь, дырка» — её трахали на столе, шлёпая по коже небритыми яйцами, плотоядно и хрипло шептали «выебу всю твою спесь» и хлёстко, до рыданий охаживали по заднице ремнём. Чтобы к запаху её духов — жасмин, личи и фрезия — добавилась вонь пота, спермы и дерьма. Пачкать и мять лежащие на столе бумаги, давиться слезами, уродливо размазывающими тени и тушь, царапать дерево столешницы до сломанных ногтей и заноз — в этом она вся, стерва, вся, какой Дэйв её знает, её истинная сущность и натура.  
Ещё она любит в рот. Леон тоже любит, когда она заглатывает пухлыми губами его пенис: так, чтобы рукой вцепиться в узел волос на затылке и толкать, злобно управляя и указывая, раздавать пощёчины другой рукой за оцарапавшие кожу члена зубы, шипеть «работай, манда» и торжествующе скалиться. Кончать ей в глотку или на лицо, забрызгивая спермой от подбородка до лба. Снова упираться взбухшей головкой в губы. Пока хватит жгучего и злобного желания, пользовать её саркастичный, нахальный улыбчивый рот: все подчинённые знают, сколько власти за этой улыбкой, все коллеги за столом переговоров внутренне сжимаются и — сто процентов — ощущают бессильную ярость. Чувствовать влажный язык, лижущего член, как мороженое, то, как кончиком язык дразнящее теребит выход уретры и семенного канала, как обсасывает рот мошонку, оставляя нити тянущейся слюны.  
Она так любит. Они любят всё это одновременно. Узнал бы кто — не поверил.  
И преисполнился бы к ним отвращением.

«Сейчас», — стандартная и обезличенная команда начала. Леон спускает брюки и, выставив член, с усмешкой водит им по её приоткрытым губам. «Лижи», — бросает он похабно и кратко. Дэйв втискивает смазку пальцами в сжимающийся анус, затем брезгливо вытирает пальцы о какой-то попавшийся под руку лист. Она дрожит и всхлипывает. «Сейчас. Сейчас ты будешь плакать, шлюха», — Леон, отстраняясь, затыкает ей рот рукой, и Дэйв вставляет, грубо сжимая за бедра. Судорога прокатывается по телу, крик глохнет — Леон задирает её голову за волосы и требует: «Соси». Она вдыхает воздух и обхватывает член губами. Дэйв задает ритм, Леон подхватывает, тело между ними бьётся в задавленных стонах — распластанное на столе и терзаемое, добыча, жертва, но по собственной воле. Юбка задрана, колготки разорваны, о шёлк нижнего белья, сдёрнутого до колен, Дэйв вытрет потом испачканный содержимым толстой кишки член: грязной ебле — грязь на память. Он вбивается в упругое и узкое нутро, совсем не растраханное их постоянными встречами, и сует два пальца во влагалище. Вся ладонь в прозрачных вагинальных выделениях: стерва течёт и хочет. Но, кончая только через унижение, она не оставляет им выбора, право: пряжка ремня оставляет на ягодице след, ещё одна судорога — и сиплый вздох Леона, который заставляет сучку проглотить всё то, что слил ей в рот, отталкивает от себя её голову и удовлетворённо опирается о шкаф. Дэйв не даёт ей передышки — вбивает в стол так, что она задыхается. Последний крик в предусмотрительно прижатую к искусанным губам ладонь — не боли, наслаждения. Дэйв изливается спермой, и наваждение животной похоти спадает.  
Чего они не любят — так это приводить себя в порядок. Прячут глаза и молчат. Леон выскальзывает из кабинета первым: у него нынче билеты в театр с женой. У Дэйва тоже есть пассия, но к ней он не торопится — типичная моделька, их что песка под ногами. Смешно, но она также не против, когда Дэйв предлагает ей в задницу. Однако здесь, в кабинете — другое.  
— До понедельника, — прощается он и, выходя за дверь, звонит своему водителю, чтобы направиться в закрытый клубный бар. Напиться — тоже еженедельная программа.  
Что делает после всего она, никто из них двоих не знает. 

Но понедельник наступает, и всё временно возвращается на круги своя. Чисто прибранный стол не выдает их. И она.  
— Госпожа президент, — приветствуют они её в два голоса.  
— Присаживайтесь. У нас много работы.  
Премьер-министр и вице-президент занимают свои кресла за столом.


End file.
